<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If This Was A Movie by booksnshows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449641">If This Was A Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnshows/pseuds/booksnshows'>booksnshows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnshows/pseuds/booksnshows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper has been dreaming of prom since she was a little girl. The truth is...she always pictured going with Archie Andrews.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If This Was A Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Betty turned 10 years old, she didn’t have a birthday party. It’s not that her parents wouldn’t let her or that she didn’t want one — it’s that the lively little girl put her foot down when Alice tried to explain that boys weren’t allowed at the sleepover.</p>
<p>“Archie has to come!” Betty had insisted. “He’s my best friend.”</p>
<p>Alice gave her daughter an ultimatum: she could have her big birthday bash or she could demand upon inviting the redhead and go without the gifts, cake, and streamers. To her mother’s surprise and chagrin, Betty smiled widely and practically ran next door to ask Mr. and Mrs. Andrews if their son was free that weekend.</p>
<p>When Friday night came, Archie Andrews showed up at her door with a pillow and his superhero backpack. Alice sighed, pushed aside her annoyance, and ordered the kids pizza.</p>
<p>Later that night, after all the quilts and couch cushions had been used to create a fort and the rest of the Coopers went to sleep, Archie gave Betty her present.</p>
<p>“Arch,” Betty said after tearing open the wrapping. “Did you pick this by yourself?”</p>
<p>The boy smiled at his friend as the faintest blush rose to his cheeks. “Yeah...I know you rent it all the time, so…” The blonde threw her thin arms around him and squeezed.</p>
<p>“I love it!”</p>
<p>As Betty and Archie ate popcorn and watched <em>A Cinderella Story </em>that night, Betty dreamed about what her own high school dances would entail. She could picture it in flawless detail: she’d descend the staircase in her bubblegum pink, floor-length gown and capture the attention of everyone in the room. In the middle of the dance floor, her redheaded Prince Charming would notice her and like a perfect fairytale, push his way through the crowd to meet her at the bottom-stair with his hand extended to take hers. And as the music blared around them, they’d dance.</p>
<p>After the credits to the movie rolled, Betty twisted her head to face Archie. “What was your favorite part?” She asked.</p>
<p>Archie paused. “I liked the fight scene at the dance.” Betty rolled her eyes at him. Of course he did. “What part did you like?”</p>
<p>“When Sam and Austin are outside with all the pretty lights and the band,” Betty answered.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because they’re dancing,” Betty answered nonchalantly, as if it made all the sense in the world.</p>
<p>Archie seemed to consider this for a moment. “When we are that old, I’m going to ask you to dance.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Betty smiled, nuzzling into her pillow. A few minutes passed before she asked: “Do you think everyone can have their happily ever after?”</p>
<p>Archie smiled and pulled the blanket to cover them. “I’ll let you know.”</p>
<p>The last thing Betty remembered before sleep overcame her was the feeling of fingertips gently tracing the freckles on her shoulder.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Despite Principal Honey’s best efforts, the students of Riverdale High were going to get their senior prom. Cheryl had fought for Old Hollywood, but after the student body was polled, a different theme had been chosen: Masquerade Ball. Betty had laughed when she saw that on the ballot. She thought, surely, people wouldn’t want to wear itchy masks all night and besides, masquerade was a little cheesy…Yet, she found herself scrolling through Amazon in search of the perfect mask.</p>
<p>“This one is horrendous, Betty,” Veronica called from behind the curtain.</p>
<p>“I bet it’s not that bad,” Betty replied. When Veronica appeared before her in a floor-length gown with a high neckline in the ugliest shade of green imaginable, Betty scrunched her nose in disapproval before returning to her online shopping. “I take it back, V.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been at this for hours. You haven’t even started looking for yourself yet!” V exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I want to find my mask first.” Veronica rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Besides, you know what dress would look the best, you just don’t want to buy it.”</p>
<p>“Cheryl would kill me if I wore red!”</p>
<p>“Have you thought about asking her?” Betty put down her phone and looked Veronica in the eye. “I don’t think you’re giving her enough credit. She’s changed a lot in the past few years. And you’re close now! She might be more understanding than you think.”</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t even like Cheryl!” Veronica responded, toying with the skirt of the dress.</p>
<p>“Well, she’s kinda family.” Betty tossed Veronica her phone. “And she’s sort of growing on me.”</p>
<p>“If it were anyone else asking, Veronica, I’d say hell no!” Cheryl replied when V called. She was so loud that Betty could hear her through the phone. “But you’ve been a good friend to me, and because of that...I’ll give you my blessing."</p>
<p>It turned out, as Cheryl went on to explain, she was trying something a little different in honor of senior prom. She was opting for a look a little more mature and elegant — she’d be wearing black and her accents would be red. She told Veronica she'd loan the color to her for one night only and by the end of the call, V was smiling ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Try on the dress!” Betty exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I’m going to!” V responded, disappearing into the dressing room.</p>
<p>When Veronica returned, she was wearing a deep red dress with a plunging neckline and a high slit. The material flowed to the floor beautifully. Veronica twirled, showing it off.</p>
<p>“Buy. It.”</p>
<p>“I feel like a more provocative version of Selena Gomez in <em>Another Cinderella Story</em>. Just imagine a gold mask,” Veronica stated, admiring herself in the mirror. She saw Betty’s reflection raise an eyebrow. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” B replied, chuckling. “Here I was thinking you grew up only watching movies like <em>Breakfast at Tiffany’s</em> and <em>In Cold Blood</em>.”</p>
<p>Veronica scoffed. “I had a childhood, you know.”</p>
<p>Betty playfully rolled her eyes, her attention reverted back to her phone. “V!” She exclaimed suddenly. She looked up to meet her eyes. “I found it!”</p>
<p>Betty showed her friend the phone.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect, B,” Veronica said, smiling. “Very Sam Montgomery.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Betty entered the room, the world did not pause. There was no staircase to waltz down, nobody stopped and stared, no spotlights centered on her, and the only boy rushing to greet her was into the Prince Charming type too.</p>
<p>“Betty!” Kevin exclaimed, walking towards her. “You look so good.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Kev. You don’t look so bad yourself!”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go dance with Fangs,” Kevin said, pulling Betty into a hug,“but don’t leave without taking pictures with me!” Betty smiled. “Oh, hey Jughead!” Kevin ran off.</p>
<p>Truth be told, Betty had almost forgotten he was beside her. He was uncharacteristically quiet. He had barely looked up when she walked out of her room in her dress; he glanced at her and told her she looked pretty and that they should hurry so their parents had time to take pictures before they left.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright, Jug?” Betty asked, turning to straighten his bowtie.</p>
<p>Jughead smiled softly at her before nodding. “Yeah. I’m just not very big on events like this. You know.”</p>
<p>“I get it,” Betty answered. “If you want, we don’t have to stay the whole time…” She said, disappointed.</p>
<p>Before Jughead had time to answer, Veronica cut in. “Absolutely unacceptable, you two,” she stated, walking up to greet them. Her arm candy for the night was none other than Archie Andrews.</p>
<p>“You look great, B,” Veronica said, giving her friend a quick hug.</p>
<p>“You too, V. Don’t tell Cheryl, but I think red might be your color.”</p>
<p>Veronica smiled. “Jughead…” She started, surprise evident in her voice. “No beanie today?”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you heard, Veronica? It’s a special day,” He answered sarcastically. “I’m going to find the snack table.”</p>
<p>“Shocking.” V answered, smirking. He rolled his eyes, walking away.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it weird how even though everyone has masks on, you can still easily tell who is who?” Betty asked, scanning the crowd.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Life isn’t a movie, I guess,” Veronica answered. “Ooh! I want to go get a picture with Cheryl and Toni. I’ll be back!” She rushed off into the mass of masked, dancing teens.</p>
<p>Betty finally allowed her eyes to take Archie in. He was wearing a simple black tux and a red bowtie. He must have already gotten annoyed with his black mask, because he was carrying it instead of wearing it. He looked good. Great. Better than she could have imagined and she should know because she’d been dreaming of that night since she was 8.</p>
<p>“That look is familiar,” Archie said, taking a step towards her.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Betty asked, forcing her eyes not to focus on him for too long.</p>
<p>“Come on, do you know how many times you made me watch that Cinderella movie with you? A white mask and dress, your hair curled and some of it pulled back...You look just like the main character.”</p>
<p>Betty laughed, looking at her feet. Archie took another step. The gap was bridged. His hand brushed down her forearm and his hand gently took hers. She looked up at him in surprise.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Betty.” His eyes flickered down as he took her in.</p>
<p>It took Betty a second to remind herself to inhale. His touch did something to her that she wasn’t proud of. It felt like electricity. Betty wet her lips.</p>
<p>“Watch it, Archie.” Jughead’s voice made Betty drop her hand immediately. “I get it, you’re newly single — but try to pick up someone who isn’t my girl, hm?” His tone said he was joking, but something about the way he looked at them screamed that he knew. He couldn’t know, right? Betty hadn’t told him.</p>
<p>Archie nodded, though his eyes didn’t leave Betty. “I’m gonna go find Ronnie. I’m still her date.”</p>
<p>Betty tried not to let that bother her. Veronica had told her that the breakup was mutual — that they both had been drifting apart and they wanted different things. They were on good terms... friends, even; Archie was still taking her to prom. Still, Betty couldn’t help but feel like their breakup was her fault. Archie, down to his core, was a good man and a terrible liar. He couldn’t pretend like it didn’t happen. He’d been so distant lately, from all of them.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop thinking about you, Betty,” he had told her. “I’ve tried, but it’s impossible.” And the truth was, she couldn’t stop thinking about him either. His hands tightening around her waist, his tongue exploring her mouth...the feeling of him hard against her. It wasn’t just how he made her feel (and it was an understatement to say he made her feel <em>good</em>): it was the way her heart whispered that being with Archie felt as natural as breathing.</p>
<p>She was in love with the idea of Archie, she tried to convince herself. The Prince Charming she always envisioned him as being. She forced down her feelings, even though everything in her was screaming. <em>You know him better than you know yourself. That’s not an idea.</em> <em>That’s real. That’s cosmic. </em>She reminded herself that life was not a movie.</p>
<p>She met Jughead’s eyes. Butterflies danced in her stomach. She tried to tell herself that was her love for him...but deep down, she knew it was the guilt.</p>
<p>“Want to dance?” She asked.</p>
<p>Jughead groaned, food still in his mouth. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>Later, after Cheryl and Reggie had been crowned prom queen and king (and Toni had lost her voice from cheering for her girlfriend), the DJ announced the last slow song of the night. Betty begged Jughead for a dance.</p>
<p>He signed, letting her drag him onto the dance floor. “Only for you, Betty Cooper.”</p>
<p>As Betty rested her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder, her eyes focused on Veronica and Archie swaying in the distance. She tried to focus on the moment, on the music, on Jughead...but she couldn’t. All she could think about was homecoming sophomore year. Her hands around Archie’s neck. She remembered the look in his eyes when she admitted to him what she wanted. He had looked sad. Apologetic. Guilty, even. And then, on the steps in front of her house, he had told her that he did love her. She had been so caught up in his rejection, she had almost forgotten he told her that.</p>
<p>“Betty,” Jughead said, pulling away from her. His eyes raked over her face. “Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>“I can’t-” Betty choked out, “I can’t do this. I can’t anymore.”</p>
<p>“Can’t do what?” He asked, stepping towards her. She stepped back.</p>
<p>“This. Us.” Betty turned to rush out, but Jughead grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>“Why, Betty? Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it.”</p>
<p>“You can’t fix it, Jug,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>“Please,” He begged. “Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Betty couldn’t find the words. She took in a shaky breath. “I promise I’ll explain everything tomorrow, but I can’t be with you anymore.”</p>
<p>“If you need time and space to think, we can talk about this later, but we’ll work whatever it is out,” He said, reaching up to touch her face.</p>
<p>Betty recoiled as if someone shocked her. “You deserve better, Jughead. We’re over. I’m letting you go.”</p>
<p>“Betty-”</p>
<p>“Please,” she begged, backing away. “Let me go too.” She rushed out of the room.</p>
<p>When she reached the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her. She was going to keep running, but his voice stopped her.</p>
<p>“Betty, wait!”</p>
<p>She couldn’t even turn to face him. She could feel her tears soaking the mask on her face, but she fought to make her voice steady. “I don’t want to talk right now, Archie.”</p>
<p>“Then just listen, okay?” He said, gently turning her to face him. “I’m here for you. Whatever it is, whatever’s wrong — you don’t have to face it alone. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Betty croaked out. She let Archie wrap her in his arms. A moment passed. “I’m a terrible person.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” He said, pulling away and forcing her to look up at him. “No you’re not.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to break his heart. He deserves to be loved like he loves me.” Betty looked down. “And I tried.”</p>
<p>“What happened, Betty?” Archie asked.</p>
<p>“Tonight should have been everything. God, I’ve been looking forward to prom since I was a little girl. And there I was, dancing with someone that loves me in the center of the dance floor. I had the dress, he had the tux. Even the music was perfect. I’ve always dreamed of that.” Betty looked up to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“What was wrong?” He asked, his eyes pouring into hers. He took her little hands in his big ones.</p>
<p>Betty thought about lying, but she found her lips whispering the truth. “I would rather have been dancing with you.” His eyes flashed with some sort of emotion, but before he could speak, Kevin rounded the corner.</p>
<p>“Hey, Archie? Ronnie is looking for you.”</p>
<p>“Tell her I’ll be there in a second, okay?” He answered, not even turning around. Kevin shot Betty a questioning glance before walking back the way he came.</p>
<p>“You should go,” Betty said, pulling her hands away.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Archie said, titling Betty’s chin up. His thumbs grazed her cheeks as he gently removed her mask. His face was so close to hers. Her eyes fluttered down to his lips before returning to his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I wanted to dance with you too.”</p>
<p>Archie gave her one small, sad smile as he turned to walk away. She looked down at the mask in her hands, brushed the tears from her eyes, and went home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jughead didn’t go back to the house that night. Her bed should have felt empty without him, but she slept better than she had in months alone. She rested peacefully until her phone rang at 4:30 in the morning. She answered it groggily, not awake enough to read the caller I.D.</p>
<p>“Come over.”</p>
<p>“Archie?” She asked, sitting up. Her voice was hoarse.</p>
<p>“Come over. I want to show you something,” he insisted.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”</p>
<p>“Betty. Please.” Something about the way he said it convinced her.</p>
<p>She sighed. “I’ll be there in a minute.”</p>
<p>Despite it being May, it was freezing when Betty opened the door. Her thin pajamas did little to protect her from the cold. She was shivering before she reached Archie’s house.</p>
<p>He was waiting for her on his front step, still dressed in his tux. As she approached, he shrugged off his jacket and held it out for her to take. She started to object, but a stern look from her redheaded best friend made her slip it on.</p>
<p>“Why’d you call me over here?” Betty asked. He reached out for her hand and hesitantly, she interlocked their fingers and allowed him to lead her to the side door of the garage. He turned to face her.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes, please,” he asked.</p>
<p>“Arch, why do-”</p>
<p>“Come on, Betty. It’s a surprise. Humor me.” Betty huffed, closing her eyes. He led her into the room. “Okay, you can open.”</p>
<p>Betty’s breath caught in her throat. Lights were draped from the ceiling and across the walls. Lit candles outlined the room. He had moved the furniture to create an open floor. It looked like something out of a fairytale. “Archie…” Betty started.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Archie grabbed a remote and hit play. Music flooded the room. Betty recognized the tune immediately.</p>
<p>“I love this song,” Betty said, tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I know.” Archie held out his hand. “Dance with me.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t. I just broke up with Jughead and-”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about him. This is about a promise I made to you on your 10th birthday. Do you remember?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” A tear slid down Betty’s cheek. “Yeah, I remember.”</p>
<p>This time when Archie extended his hand she took it.</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Their bodies fit together like a matching set and for the first time in weeks, Betty felt content. She didn’t know how long they danced, but when she finally lifted her head from the crook of his neck, she could see daylight beginning to creep through the window.</p>
<p>Archie brought his hand up to her cheek and Betty’s blue-green eyes met his. “I love you, Betty.” He said. “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like I wasn’t.” He took a breath. “I never wanted to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Betty said, resting her forehead against his. “And I love you too.” Archie’s smile warmed her heart, but the guilt still weighed heavily. It’s like he could read her mind.</p>
<p>“We really made a mess of things, huh?” Betty nodded. “It’s all gonna work out eventually. I promise,” he assured her.</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure?” Betty asked.</p>
<p>“Because no matter what happens next, I’m gonna be by your side.” Betty smiled. A real, genuine smile. Archie leaned in closer. His mouth was an inch from hers. “And because I believe in happy endings.”</p>
<p>And like the closing scene to a perfect movie, his lips met hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, all!<br/>Thank you for reading! This was a one-shot, so it is complete. Just so you know, this work was also published on fanfiction.net under the name "shaysavestheday" and that was me as well. I just didn't want anyone to think that I stole anything!<br/>You can find me on twitter as @booksnshows!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>